Blue Face
'''Blue Face '''is a male nonobject competitor that's competing in ''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works. ''He is shown competing on the Disliked. Appearance Blue Face, as described by his name, takes the form of a blue colored and poorly drawn blob. His animation style is unstable and somewhat inconsistent. His appearance somewhat juxtaposes traits from FBF from BFTROR, and Yellow Face from BFB. One of his forms is literally a recolored form of Yellow Face. Personality Blue Face is a direct ripoff of Yellow Face from BFDI, down to design and some of the animation style. Blue Face takes the form of a poorly drawn blue face, mixed with a FBF from BFTROR influence. When he’s happy or sad, he grows in size and/or shakes like Yellow Face. Because of this rather blatant copying, he is a direct reference to the stolen characters that certain members of the OSC produce in shows that obviously knockoff more popular works. Blue Face’s rather deadpan and snarky personality is the polar opposite of Yellow Face’s, as he is depressed, nihilistic, neurotic, and very quick to anger. He’s also known to be quite needy and demanding, and fails to see the brighter side of things unless they are pointed out to him, and sadly has suicidal tendencies. On the upside, Blue Face is a fan of culture, though, and can be seen as entitled and snooty, but also a hipster. Blue Face is one of the few characters that is a nonobject on the show, and feels rather awkward being here because of it. He is good friends with Viewer for this very reason. Blue Face’s vocal performance is characterized by being considerably lower pitched and raspy, almost senior like when he is neutral. But whenever Blue Face is angry, his voice becomes somewhat stressed and airy. When angry, he has the ability to grow in size and shake, making him appear creepy. Abilities * '''Size Manipulation: '''Blue Face has the ability to change size rather dramatically. This allows him to eat others if he wanted to. * '''Death On Command: '''Blue Face can kill himself on command, without the help of other implements. He avoids doing this due to "self control". Trivia * Blue Face is a character that's bent on copyright infringement, and thus, Copyright hates Blue Face on mere principle. * Blue Face is one of the darker and edgier written characters in BFUHSW. * Blue Face can change color, according to his own words, but the truth of this claim is not really known since he's never shown doing this onscreen. * Blue Face being blue and sad possibly references the question some people ask sad folk: "are you feeling blue?" * Blue Face loves the color blue the most, and hates the color red. This probably makes a bit of sense, considering he is blue himself. * Blue Face has a favorite food: hamburgers. * Blue Face was originally a non-competing background character, but Daax reintroduced him to the cast to give him more of a purpose and more interesting development. * Blue Face is one of the few characters that curses in the series. *